La Carrera
by Braindead123
Summary: Para probar sus habilidades de supervivencia, Leonel se adentra en un gran bosque con una venda y trata de encontrar su salida. En el camino, encuentra un Ursaring decide mostrarle a que no es del todo feliz de tener un ser humano en su bosque. Sin embargo, dado que ambos quieren que Leonel vaya, este Ursaring decide mostrarle a Leonel el camino de salida... por un precio. Yaoi.


"¿Quieres que te deje hacer qué?" -exclamó la madre de Leonel.

"¡Anda ya!" imploró Leonel, "No es como si me pudiera ausentar de la escuela durante el verano, ¿no? Esta es la única manera para mí para avanzar en la tropa!"

"No me importa! Yo no te voy a dejar entrar en un bosque con los ojos vendados para encontrar su propia forma hacia afuera!"

"El padre de Josue y ellos me van a estar supervisando a través de un sistema de posicionamiento global, y él me puede guiar fuera si las cosas se ponen peludas".

"Ni hablar, no, si algo sale mal-"

"Voy a tener mi celular , aunque no se le permitirá usarlo a menos que me rinda el reto. Estoy estando dado algunas cosas como una tienda de campaña y una linterna. A lugares como colegios les encanta realmente un WoodScout de alto miembro de la tropa. Por favor, déjeme probarlo! "

La madre del chico de catorce años de edad sabía a ciencia cierta que en ningún caso esto sería un argumento de que ella podía ganar. Ella suspiró profundamente. "Bien. Pero si eres atacado por un Ursaring allá dentro, tú tendrás que pagar sus propios gastos médicos!" aseveró ella. Casi en serio, también.

"Vale, gracias!" -gritó Leonel. Perdiendo ni un momento, él subió corriendo a su dormitorio y llamó a su compañero de la tropa miembro de Josue de su celda. "Josue? Hola, soy Leonel. Dile a tu papá que mi mamá dijo que sí. ¿Puedes venir mañana un poco después del almuerzo?"

* * *

Leonel agarró la parte posterior de la camioneta del padre de su amigo con un paquete completo de las necesidades y vestido con su uniforme de color beige de los WoodScoutes junto con su pañuelo correspondiente para el cuello, gorra, y moderadamente lleno faja de medallas al mérito. Se sentía bastante nervioso de emoción debido a la tarea que iba a tratar de llevar a cabo. Bastante a menudo, le pegó un puñetazo en la otra mano abierta para prepararse psicológicamente. El viaje a Forest Bosque, el más grande bosque de la región, fue corto, una mera media hora, pero Leonel se sentía absolutamente mentalizado y preparado por su conclusión.

La camioneta se estacionó fuera del principio de una fortaleza de árboles, y Leonel no era en absoluto vacilante a saltar sobre el borde del soporte de la camioneta para salir. El hombre que le había conducido sonrió al salir del vehículo. "Muy bien, sabes qué hacer", bromeó, "Date la vuelta". Leonel obedeció, y el hombre atado un paño negro alrededor de los ojos del niño. "¿Puedes ver algo?"

"Entusiasmado, ¿verdad? Bien, entonces, empecemos. Te dirijo. ", explicó conductor Leonel, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar. Los sonidos de los Tailow piando y Pokemon de insecto escabuyéndose. Por horas seguramente por lo menos tres, caminaban y caminaban con poco tiempo para el descanso. Ruido de la calle hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, y Leonel fue casi desorientado en el momento en que se le permitió parar y su líder anunció que estaba donde debería estar. "Haremos un seguimiento de la posición de su teléfono. Tienes algunas cosas en la mochila que te pueden ayudar, pero no demasiado. Cuando te digo así, cúbrete los oídos, cuenta fuera 120 segundos, y luego quitar la venda de los ojos. Tu tiempo comienza cuando han pasado 120 segundos, y he salido lo suficiente para que no me puedes encontrar. Llámame por su teléfono si abandones el reto, pero no se puede utilizar los electrónicos para nada más , y no se permite recibir ayuda de ninguna otra ser humano. Aparte de eso, puedes hacer cualquiera sea necesario para escapar del bosque. Estoy a punto de salir de ti, por eso tapona tus oídos y empieza a contar ahora. Buena suerte."

Si hay algo que Leonel no es, Leonel no es deshonesto. Él obedientemente te clavó los dedos en los oídos y empezó a contar de manera constante, quizás aún más lentamente que era realmente necesario. "31 ... 32 ... 33 ..." El hombre era probablemente lo suficientemente lejos en ese momento, pero este WoodScout no es el que va a romper su palabra tan fácilmente. "59 ... 60 ... 61 ... 62 ..." mientras seguía contando, tomó en los sonidos a su alrededor también. Eran tan diversos que la belleza de todo se juntó en una música en sus oídos que estaba sonando tan dulce que amenazaba romper su concentración de conteo. "100 ... 101 ... 102 ... 103 ..." los sonidos de su alrededor parecía tan tranquilo que para 111, la tranquilidad de todo llegó tan cerca de embarullar la cuenta de Leonel. "111 ... 113, no, 112! 113 ... 114 ..." Yo Probablemente podría vivir aquí, pensó, podría vivir con los Pokemon forestales, como uno! "117 ... 118 ... 119 ..." Quizás podría aùn tomar algún tiempo para probarlo ... "120!" finalmente gritó Leonel, muy rápidamente quitando _ y embolsándose la venda de los ojos a la posibilidad de ser utilizado para otro propósito más tarde y tomar las vistas de su alrededor por primera vez.

Los árboles eran densos en el área del tronco, bastante alto, y densamente apiñados. Rayos escasos de la luz del sol brillaba a través de las grietas en la fronda formada por las hojas más altas, pero de lo contrario se podría cometer el error de creer que el tiempo era tarde por la noche. En realidad, sin embargo, esto no fue demasiado lejos; el anochecer no estaba muy lejos, y Leonel simplemente podría sentir esto. "Prioridad uno:", decidió en voz alta ".. Encuentre un primer campamento adecuado. Tomar una noche de descanso y comenzar mañana en serio. Vamos a ver lo que me dieron aquí ..."

Leonel dejó caer sobre una rodilla, se descolgó la mochila, y escudriñó su contenido: una linterna, una tienda, una cantimplora vacía, una caña de pescar y unos ganchos que no venían con una caña o cebo, y un montón en nada más . Fue un golpe mínimo para la resolución de Leonel, pero eso no significaba que no lo debilitaba en absoluto.

De hecho, el sonido de agua fluyendo lo saludó después de unos 15 minutos de exploración. Al rastrear el sonido a su fuente, el niño tropezó con un río, ambos un lugar para llenar la cantimplora y una zona general de un campamento suficiente. "Perfecto!" -exclamó cuando había encontrado un área de apertura suficiente, planitud y suavidad del suelo, y distancia del río para una tienda de campaña. Un nuevo reto se presentó, sin embargo: el paquete permite a Leonel las estacas para mantener que una tienda no se caiga, pero ni un mazo para dirigir las estacas en el suelo. "Perfecto," suspiró, esta vez con sarcasmo. Él terminó teniendo que pisotear las estacas en el suelo, dejándolas flexionadas y un poco inseguras, además de ser por más tiempo. Sin embargo, se sintió muy aliviado cuando terminó fuera como fuese. "Muy bien. Carajo sí, yo puedo hacer esto!"

Su siguiente paso fue llenar la cantimplora, así pensó. Sacó la pequeña cantina de la mochila, se dirigió hacia el río, y sumergió el recipiente en el agua. Mientras se llenaba, Leonel escuchó un fuerte salpicón distinto de una distancia. Su corazón perdió su ritmo estable cuando recibió el mensaje de los ojos que ni siquiera treinta metros más abajo estaba colocado una poderosamente edificado Ursaring cazando. Aun para su especie, el Ursaring era bastante grande. Leonel supo al instante lo que significaba su condición de caza: tenía hambre. Fácil, trató de decirse a sí mismo, a pesar de los estereotipos, Ursaring no son generalmente agresivos a los seres humanos. Eso es principiantes cosas de WoodScout. Sólo- déjalo en paz y te dejará en paz. Esto no realmente aliviaba el miedo de Leonel, ni la vista de un Magikarp pobre estando empalado en garras rápidas y empujado en la boca del oso. Sin embargo, sí permite al niño a quedarse el tiempo suficiente para llenar la cantimplora y escullirse.

"Eso fue bastante cerca", murmuró en voz alta a nadie en particular a su regreso a su campamento para pasar la noche, con un suspiro de alivio.

"Qué fue cerca?" una voz supuestamente divertida y profunda gruñó de lo que parecía directamente detrás del muchacho. Leonel sacó con urgencia la vuelta y se congeló de miedo. ¿Por qué? El Ursaring de momentos antes, aparentemente lo siguió y ahora se inclinaba de la espalda a un árbol con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa timaimada. "No tengas miedo", se rió el oso, "No muerdo... a menos que tenga hambre o esté de mal humor. O me da la gana. Pero aparte de eso, soy más bien amable!" El tono del oso no emparejaba sus palabras, siendo juguetón y casi maliciosamente así.

"Es verdad. Estás en mi camino", coincidió el oso ", pero simplemente establecer en algún otro lugar no va a resolver el problema." El Pokemon entonces se estrechó los ojos y habló fieramente, "Quiero que salgas de este bosque. No me gusta que Uds. sin pelaje lo profanen!"

Leonel dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocó contra un árbol, y se disparó de la sorpresa de la misma. "Es-es-eso es bueno. S-salir es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer!" defendió Leonel. "Estoy tratando de encontrar la salida!"

El oso se puso de cuatro patas, cargó, volvió a levantarse, y tenía el chico sujetado por los hombros al árbol todo dentro de un segundo, ahora mostrando que él puso la cabeza y los hombros más alto que Leonel. "Quiero que te vayas, y quieres que te vas. Parecería que queremos lo mismo", gruñó, "Por eso, voy a ser el Pokémon de gran corazón que soy. Te guiaré afuera. Pero hay algo que tienes que hacer por mí."

Leonel estaba empezando a hiperventilar un poco, pero la promesa inculcaba un poquito confianza. "U-usted lo tiene, cualquiera que sea!" sin vacilar prometió: "Tan pronto como lo hago cualquiera que sea, me iré nunca a volver!" Llegó a la conclusión en su mente que como Pokemon no son técnicamente reconocidos como personas, y su conductor dijo sólo los humanos, esto fue un acuerdo aceptable.

El Ursaring sonrió una vez más, pero éste parecía verdaderamente feliz. "Eso es lo que yo quería oír." Se acercó más, casi presionando su cuerpo peludo contra el de Leonel, y él enterró su hocico húmedo en el pelo desgreñado del niño. Él olió ligeramente al chico un par de veces antes de tomar una inhalación masiva y pronto lanzar un suspiro placido. "Tienes una olor lindo", observó el Ursaring.

El chico no sabía qué hacer con eso. "G-gracias," Leonel en voz baja murmuró.

"Creo disfrutaré de esto", gruñó el Pokémon oso con un toque de algo que Leonel no pudo identificar. La codicia? Juguetón? Lujuria? "Y quizás aùn vas a disfrutarlo también," le susurró en el oído del niño, y fue entonces cuando Leonel consiguió su pregunta contestada: la lujuria. Definitivamente lujuria. Se encontró queriendo retirarse en ese momento, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, pero si hay algo que Leonel no es, Leonel no es deshonesto. Él prometió hacer cualquiera que quería el Ursaring. "¿Estás listo, muchacho?"

"Supongo que sí", concedió Leonel. Él sabía muy bien que se había prácticamente consignado a sí mismo a merced de este oso.

"En ese caso ..." empezó el osuno, soltando al WoodScout aprensivo y dirigiéndose hacia la tienda. Leonel se preguntó de lo que el oso estaba en busca de con la tienda, pero pronto consiguió la respuesta: las Pokemon desenterró las dos estacas que sostenían las carpa y habían tomado tanto tiempo para Leonel para instalar, haciendo que la tienda se colapse.

"Eh!" objetó Leonel, pero el Ursaring no le prestó atención. De hecho, él sólo siguió su camino de destrucción por el corte de una cuerda atada a una estaca con sus garras de la tienda y las agarraba en sus propias patas.

"Desvístete," ordenó el Pokemon. Aunque de mala gana así, el muchacho lo hizo. "Ahora ve a cuatro patas", ordenó el oso fríamente. No en ninguna posición para desobedecer, Leonel se puso de rodillas y manos, ya sintiendo avergonzado y humillado _. Ursaring _ estaba convirtiendo exitado, que era evidente por su longitud alargándose. Se acercó al niño vulnerable, con una sonrisauna vez más, y se muestra la cuerda. Leonel sabía lo que venía antes de que el Pokemon brutalmente agarrara ambas muñecas con una pata mientras amarrándolas , juntas con la otra pata. Parecía que Leonel no estaría huyendo esta vez cuando estaba amarrado, pero más había de venir. Una vez terminado, Ursaring pisoteó la estaca en la tierra de un solo intento. Ahora de verdad no iba a ninguna parte.

Ursaring emitió un ruido sordo alegremente. "No, eso es un buen muchacho. " Leonel tragó saliva cuando el osuno se arrodilló al lado de él, inclinó la cabeza hasta tener contacto visual perfecto con longitud de 23 centímetros del Pokemon. "Estoy seguro de que tienes una idea vaga de por dónde empezar", disfrutaba Ursaring en un tono condescendiente.

Sí, el muchacho sabía por dónde empezar. Con cuidado y con mucha renuencia, Leonel se movió los labios lentamente cerca de la punta, y le dio unas pocas experimentales lamidas experimentales tímidas. El sabor no era demasiado malo, para su gran y agradable sorpresa, por lo que el chico continuó más allá, viendo ni manera de salir de la situación más que para complacer al Pokemon osuno lo mejor que podía. Abriendo ligeramente la boca, Leonel comenzó a tomar en la polla que se le ofreció por el Ursaring, ganando un gruñido lento y contento de él. Aliviado de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, Leonel respiraba más ligeramente y más tranquilamente mientras su garganta se relajó, permitiendo que la vara se deslizara más profundamente en él. Las reacciones de Ursaring constantemente se hicieron más frecuentes y con más volumen. Pronto, él puso una pata en la cabeza del niño, restregando por el pelo marrón del muchacho. ˝ Buen chico ... Sigue así ... y yo te dejaré de beber algo ... ˝, el Pokémonn osuno elogió Leonel, con la promesa de una recompensa. La naturaleza de tal recompensa hizo que Ursaring sonrió maliciosamente, mientras hizo empujones ligeros en la boca del niño.

Aunque era un poco doloroso admitir a sí mismo, esto lo puso Leonel muchísimo. Aquí estaba, amarrado y siendo tratado como el juguete sexual de otra especie de ser, y aùn encontraba un poquito de razón para estar excitado. Ayudaba un poco que él encontrara el sabor de la carne del oso a ser algo agradable. Aunque el hecho de lo avergonzaba a ningún fin y dibujó un tono rosado en sus mejillas, era innegable: Leonel estaba encontrando alegría en chupar este oso. Por eso, cuando preguntado, "¿A mi cabrón humano le gusta la polla gruesa de su nuevo amo?" y cuando el ursino salió de su boca para permitir la habla, el chico fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza con honestidad.

"Sí. Me encanta."

El Ursaring decidió desarrollar esto. Fingió sordera temporal y le preguntó una vez más: "¿Qué piensas de la polla de Amo?"

Leonel veía a donde iba esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la idea de que hizo que sus propios genitales crecieran ahora. "Me encanta tener su polla osuna en la boca ... Amo."

Esta respuesta ganó un gruñido de aprobación de Ursaring y más acariciando del pelo de Leonel. "Entonces, abre de ancho, y Amo alimentará a su esclavo hambriento", le befó.

Leonel se había volvido a esta altura casi completamente y voluntariamente sumiso. Se abrió la boca como ampliamente que sus músculos permitirán, y el Pokemon guió la boca de nuevo en su bastón de tamaño considerable. Sin la menor vacilación, Leonel se inclinó hacia delante y aceptó, no, invitó a cerca de la mitad del contorno de nuevo en su cavidad oral y un poco en la garganta. Él estrechó bajo en él entonces con sus labios y comenzó a mamar. Cualquiera que haría que el oso sea feliz le haría feliz a Leonel.

Parecía que el Ursaring estaba insatisfecho con la cantidad en la boca de su esclava. Ursaring quería más. Leonel también. Cumplir con los deseos de ambos, el oso empujó su longitud en las más lejos y haló la cabeza del muchacho hacia sí mismo, lentamente pero seguramente deslizándose más y más en el orificio oral de Leonel. En el momento en que eso fue realizado, el chico estaba recibiendo una cara llena de pelaje y pelotas osunas presionando en el mentón; cada centímetro pudo conseguir metidos en la boca. Los dos suspiró felizmente en unísono, y Ursaring recogió sus empujones ligeros una vez más.

Dentro y fuera, lentamente y repetitivamente fluyó el pene del oso, y Leonel estaba preparado de recibirlo con la lengua y dejar que los dos órganos se froten entre sí, saludándose y acariciándose. Leonel seguía mamando y chupando mientras empujones ligeros del Ursaring empezó a venir con un poco más de vigor. "Buen chico", gruñó el oso, "Sigue así ... tu recompensa está cerca."

En este momento Ursaring agarró un apretón áspero y se puso follar la boca del chico como si no hubiera ninguna mañana. Él gruñaba y gemía profundamente, en voz alta, y con frecuencia en su estado salvaje, su objetivo ahora siendo empujar en toda la semilla del Pokemon que podía estar disparado bajo la garganta de Leonel. Más rápido y más rápido, él se bombeaba en la boca y la garganta del chico hasta que no fue alcanzable velocidad superior . Leonel hizo todo lo posible para mantener que la arcada no impidiera la experiencia, mientras que su boca estaba follada y jodida. Entonces sucedió.

El ursino de repente arremetió cada poco de su carne hacia abajo de la garganta del niño y liberó su torrente. Tenía calor, era grueso, era pegajoso y Leonel creyó que detectaba un toque de dulzura, casi como la miel. Se rió en su propia mente de la coincidenciamientras que su boca estaba demasiada ocupada con beber volúmenes de la lefa osuna. Lo encontró absolutamente ambrosial, así que estaba decepcionado por el hecho de que él estaba perdiendo un poco de la boca. Eso no impidió su intento de mantener la ingestión del semen del Pokemon, sin embargo.

Pero nada bueno dura para siempre. Aunque era mucho, Ursaring tenía solo tanto que dar, y él se deslizó fuera de la boca de Leonelcuando se le dio. Él sorprendentemente acarició suavemente el pelo y las mejillas del chico mientras suavemente elogiándolo, "Eso fue muy bueno. No me molestaría tener algo como ti para coger todo el tiempo. Un acuerdo es un acuerdo, sin embargo." El oso entonces acercó la estaca que ribeteaba a Leonel estaca el suelo. "Ponte tu ropa, y vamos a irnos."

Leonel dudó, sin embargo. Estaba recordando cuando él había quitado la venda, cómo la naturaleza a su alrededor casi lo llevó. Además, era posible que sea capaz de conseguir más sexo del oso. "Bueno, quizás un acuerdo no tiene que ser un acuerdo", comenzó. "Si Ud. quiere a alguien para tener relaciones sexuales ... Quiero decir, usted sabe, es posible que no tengo que volver tan pronto..."

El Ursaring se detuvo para considerar esto durante unos momentos, y su sonrisa parecía ensancharse con cada uno que pasaba. Se giró hacia el muchacho después de un rato y hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.


End file.
